M. Night Shaym-Aliens!
}} "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Rick and Morty. It is the fourth overall episode. Synopsis Rick and Jerry are held captive by aliens in a virtual reality in this M. Night Shyamalan style episode. Rick attempts escape multiple times, only to discover that there are multiple virtual realities encased in one another. However, despite system glitches, Jerry remains completely unaware while trying to sell his advertising slogan for apples. Rick finally games the aliens by giving them a fake recipe for the concoction they were seeking to retrieve from him. The aliens send Rick and Jerry on their way and later explode from the concoction. Plot The episode opens with Rick dissecting a large rat in the garage complaining about the sloppy workmanship. Morty stops in to comment on the beautiful day before a very robotic Beth gets into a car and leaves for work. Rick is shown acting suspicious of the day's events, as well as Morty. Morty leaves for school and is called up to the front of the class by Mr. Goldenfold, whom requests for him to teach the class. A classmate asks Morty to share the recipe for concentrated dark matter before Rick bursts in and pulls Morty away. Rick tells Morty to get naked as they scramble into some locker room showers. Rick tells Morty that they are immersed in a simulation of real-life by a race of 'intergalatic scammers' called the Zigerions. Rick tells Morty that they'll be safe if they're naked, as the race is immensely uncomfortable with the sight of nudity. Meanwhile, Jerry has been abducted into the simulation too, as he goes about the day's events without noticing the numerous glitches as it is made to run on very low capacity. Jerry drives to work and gives a pitch for a marketing slogan of apples (Hungry for Apples?), which the board members approve. Jerry is filled with unbound confidence and promptly leaves to make love to the simulated Beth. Rick and Morty plan an impromptu rap concert, and Rick orders the crowd to preform a wide variety of actions in order to freeze the simulation. The duo manages to escape off of the simulation, sneak into the ship, steal some space rocks pod, and leave unharmed in as spacepod. As they fly back to Earth and return to the garage, Rick's enters the passcode to a hidden safe, which refuses to open. The garage then melts away, proving that they are still trapped in the simulation. Prince Nebulon appears and taunts Rick for thinking he escaped and admits that the Zigerions have always had the recipe for concentrated dark matter, but Rick pulls Morty's pants down to cause a diversion. The duo are chased throughout the ship. Jerry returns to work in order to confess his slogan is a rip-off, but his boss is caught in an infinite loop of snapping his fingers and saying "Yes!". In a span of a minute Jerry is fired, rehired, and then nominated for an 'Appley Award.' Jerry wins the award, and gives a heartfelt speech about how that day was the best day of his life, before the simulation crashes. Rick and Morty reunite with Jerry as they attempt to find a real escape pod to escape. They climb into one but are promptly pursued by Zigerion ships. Rick orders Morty to mix Cesium, Plutonic Quartz, and Bottled Water to create Concentrated Dark Matter. But then, Morty freezes and the ship fades away proving that it was just Rick and Jerry in the simulation all along. Prince Nebulon reappears victorious and allows them to leave. While throwing a victory celebration, the Zigerions mix the listed components to make the dark matter, but their ship promptly explodes, proving that Rick knew he was in a simulation the entire time. Rick sings the saxophone part to Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty as their shuttle flies away. In a post-credits sequence, Jerry gives the Hungry for Apples pitch at an actual board meeting which fails miserably. Rick then approaches the real Morty in bed, pulling a knife on him and yelling at him, calling him a "little bitch" repeatedly, to prove he's not a simulation before passing out asleep. Characters Major Characters *Rick *Jerry *Prince Nebulon (Dies) *Morty Minor Characters *Kevin (Dies) *Stu (Dies) *Cynthia (Dies) *Mr. Marklovitz Holograms *Morty *Beth *Mr. Goldenfold *Jessica *Jessica's Friend *Scroopy Noopers (Non-Speaking Cameo) Deaths *At the end of the episode Rick gave the Zigerions the wrong information for making dark matter and so Prince Nebulon made an explosive serum that exploded and blew up the entire Holo-deck, killing them all. Including himself, Kevin and Cynthia. Locations *Holographic Simulation *Smith Residence *Haas & Milan *Harry Herpson High School (hologram only) Trivia *The episode's name is based on the movie director M. Night Shyamalan, who's known for his continuous use of story-line twists. * The song played throughout the episode and during the credits is an instrumental version of "Baker Street" by Gerry Rafferty. * A cameo of a Pop-tart is seen in episode driving a toaster to work. *Summer doesn't appear in this episode. **Beth technically also doesn't appear in the episode, only appearing as a simulation. **This is also the only episode where Morty doesn't make any appearance at all, as he's just a simulation. (Apart from briefly in the post credits scene). *There are several hints throughout the episode that Morty was being simulated, and that Rick was aware of it the whole time. **Rick watching Morty suspiciously at the end of the first scene when Morty bumped into the garage wall. **Rick acting out-of-character and goofing around with Morty when they're gathering crystals, probably to see if he would notice. **The Zigerions referring to Jerry as another human in the simulation, as opposed to a third. **After Jerry's simulation ends, he is still wearing the simulated tuxedo. **Before the third simulation ends all the supplies Rick needed for concentrated dark matter were coincidentally on board the ship. **In real-life, cesium is highly reactive in water, and explodes if it comes into contact with it. **Right before the explosion occurred, Rick mentioned to Jerry that all the actions he committed would not have mattered overall as that time of his life was running in a simulation on low power. **Rick 's line to Morty at the escape ship "I guess they really do have concentrated dark matter huh?" is to test if the simulation(through Morty) would budge Rick into telling the formula for the concentrated dark matter which succeeded, leading Rick into misleading the simulation about the false recipe for the concentrated dark matter. *Jerry losing his job in this episode would be continued in the episode Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind, where he would be looking for job opportunities on the internet and telling Doofus Rick that he's "In between advertising jobs" and again in Look Who's Purging Now, where Jerry starts begging Summer to float him some money making her yell at him to get a job and would later be heard talking to a guy on the phone who's job is to just talk to lonely people, so that Beth could tell him the same thing. *According to commentary on the Season 1 DVD, the scene in which Morty is in class was originally going to end in an orgy. *Prince Nebulon is seen mixing the Plutonic Quartz and Cesium in the wrong order and quantity which is shown through the bottles as opposed to Simulation Morty's mix at the ship. It's unclear if it is an error or just recklessness in Prince Nebulon's part. *The main reason why the ship blew up was because cesium is highly reactive and explosive when coming in contact with water. However, with the 2 parts of Plutonic Quartz, the explosion was even worse. Errors * Rick shoves his and Morty's clothes into a sewer to prevent Morty from getting dressed. However, the next scene the two appear in, they are again wearing their standard attire (with some small adjustments to match the rap/hip-hop theme of the 'concert' they're putting on). No explanation is given as to how the two are able to find clothes again. Transcript View the full transcript of this episode here. Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes